Dresses that Aren't Dresses
by bitterlikevodka
Summary: Denmark has a little fun with seeing Norway in his old outfit; the dress Norway claims isn't a dress.


Denmark didn't think Norway would actually go through with the dare.

It wasn't everyday that the Nordics played truth or dare; and from what was going on, Iceland was tipsy, Finland was sitting on Sweden's lap, Sweden was sweating due to previously eating a ghost pepper, Denmark had ice down his pants, and Norway was going to put on his dress that he claimed wasn't a dress.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing my old clothes," Norway muttered as he looked through his closet. He had the same dress-not-dress in a variation of colors; in black, white, blue, even a red one he never wore. He grabbed his black one - his favorite one - and stripped out of current clothes, and slipped on the article of clothing.

"Why not?" Norway murmured as he grabbed his old white stockings with the gold embroidery that went with the dress-not-dress. He also made a grab for his old shoes - the ones that made his feet look delicate and small. After he slipped them on as well, he look a glance at the mirror.

...He looked so _girly. _

He frowned slightly, but it didn't make a change in his appearance. The dress-not-dress made him look unhealthily feminine. He sighed, but made a point that he wouldn't appreciate any comments on how he looked so much like a girl.

He exited his room, and walked back to where the other Nordics were waiting for him.

He sucked in a breath, and entered the living room.

"...Woah, Norge! You're pretty…" Denmark admitted, a small blush on his face as he eyed the Norwegian. Norway huffed in annoyance, but then Denmark covered it up.

"Well, you're pretty, but boy pretty…!" Denmark tried. Norway rolled his eyes, and plopped down to where he was sitting; next to Iceland and Finland and Sweden. Denmark - the one that dared him to get the damned dress _on, _looked at Iceland expectantly.

"Ahem… Icey? Your turn!" Denmark said, nudging Iceland on the shoulder. A small smirk fell on Iceland's face as he eyed his older brother.

"Denmark, Norway, you both are going in the closet." Iceland declared, a sinister grin on his face. He held a sober grin; which meant he was over his tipsiness. Denmark grinned softly behind his hand, but Norway's face erupted in a red blush.

Norway murmured something about how '_I'm totally going to get him back for this later,_' but took a deep breath and sighed, and got off of his seat again. He swiftly walked past the Dane, walking into the closet and stalking out to the farthest corner of the small closet. Denmark grinned as he walked into the closet, and closed the door behind him. Denmark suddenly felt a bit nervous, and then sat next to Norway in the cramped closet.

"...So…?" Denmark said nervously, trying to avert his eyes from Norway's beautiful form in the dress-not-dress. Norway noticed Denmark's eyes trying so hard to stay on his face, and his face erupted in a blush again.

"Idiot… Can you stop staring at me…? You never had a problem with me in this tunic before!" Norway said, trying to scoot away from the Dane. Denmark shrugged.

"Before, I didn't have these feelings," Denmark said simply, before grabbing Norway by his waist, and dragging him onto the Dane's lap. Norway's blush returned, and even darker.

"D-Denmark! S-Stop!" Norway said, thrashing around in the taller man's lap. Norway; however, couldn't deny the fact he felt protected and safe on the Dane's lap…

"But Norge~! You're so pretty in this dress..." Denmark said, nuzzling his head in the Norwegian's hair. Norway didn't know how to feel when he felt the Dane's hand tinkering with the hem of his dress-not-dress near his knee. Or how to feel when he felt Denmark's hand slowly caress his leg, before trailing upwards. Air caught in Norway's breath as Denmark's hand slid up even more, and started playing with the skin around his thighs.

"D-Danmark… It's not a dress..." Norway murmured quietly, feeling flushed, but not stopping Denmark's hands.

Denmark moved his head from next to Norway's to resting on top of his head while still caressing his inner thighs. Norway's eyes grew half-lidded as he enjoyed the feeling of Denmark's hand playing with his skin and the top of his stockings, and eventually let out a tiny whimper.

Denmark squeezed a little harder before adding his other hand, climbing up the Norwegian's other thigh.

Norway let out a small, keen sound from feeling the Dane feel up his dress and thighs.

He turned himself on the tall Danish man's lap, and furiously initiated a kiss between the two. Straddling Denmark, he cupped the Dane's face, and brought him closer. Denmark's hands slid out from Norway's dress-not-dress, causing a small whimper to escape the Norwegian.

_God, those_ _**hands**_…

Denmark smirked into the kiss, and instantly took over. Denmark's mischievous tongue prodded over Norway's closed lips. Norway's dull blue eyes flinged open in surprise, but when Denmark's hands went back to the soft caressing, his mouth parted slightly, relishing the feeling.

The Dane's tongue mapped Norwegian territory, he let out a tiny purr of pleasure. Denmark squeezed the skin around Norway's thighs, and Norway felt the hazy feeling of ecstasy was near. Denmark separated from Norway for a little bit, before diving in, crushing the Norwegian's lips.

"_Danmark_, not here…" Norway murmured against Denmark's lips. Denmark parted, but let out a whine.

"But I wanna take you now!"

Norway blushed harder, but kept a straight face.

"Uhm… I…"

"I'll take care of you," Denmark said softly in Norway's hair. Norway shook his head a little.

"L-Later… Ice is out there. Don't want him to hear the noises…" Norway said, turning away so Denmark wouldn't see the dark blush on his face. Denmark smirked softly again.

"Alrighty~! I promise you that -"

"TIME TO GET OUT OF THE CLOSET, NOR!"

Norway quickly got off of Denmark's lap, and fixed his dress, before catching Denmark wink at him.

"Yeah, yeah…"


End file.
